


Night Time Cuddles

by PrincessBeast



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kisses, Mutual Crushes, damn it ross, grumpy arin, sleeping on the grump couch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessBeast/pseuds/PrincessBeast
Summary: You and Danny play some gamesYou and Danny fall asleep togetherRoss has a phone to take picturesWhat happens next?





	Night Time Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this request I got off of Tumblr:
> 
> You should write a ross x female reader or Danny x female reader (game grumps) and have it be fluff where they are just playing video games on the couch but they aren’t dating and they fall asleep while cuddling and are on top of each other maybe and a different grump takes pictures of them and the grump says something when they wake up like “you guys are just so cute together, why don’t you just date already. God, we’ve been waiting forever.” I don’t know if this is good but you don’t have to.
> 
> Edit: I just want to say this fanfiction does not go against Danny's now shared relationship with Ashley! I am very happy for them both, this was writen well before anyone knew. so please read but also respect the fact that this is completly and entirely 100% fiction and for the fans. thank you and enjoy!!

It was a chill day, the type of day where all you want to do is play some games, with yea boys. (Y/N) was in between Danny and Arin guesting in on a Grumps episode, “FUCK YOU!” Arin was getting a little red in the face, they had been playing a new game sent in by one of the fans, and at first, it was super fun, a few dick jokes and some enemy battles later it had gotten hard. The game was starting to lose it’s fun for everyone and add in the fact they were shooting late for a backup video, Arin’s sanity as losing its self. Danny and (Y/N) were getting into a tired and giggly mood, soooo nothing was serious. “I think it’s time to call quits, everyone is done, Arin more than ever, so, NEXT TIME ON GAME GRUMPS,” (Y/N) said to one of the mics then quickly shutting off, “Arin go cool off okay, me and Dan will stay behind and clean up. Okay?” Arin nodded and left the room, Danny looks at (Y/N) after Arin had left the room and with a few giggles, “bet you could beat this level,” (Y/N) eye glinted with mischief at her friend and picked up the controller. 

No one knows how it happened, Danny and (Y/N) were playing the game and suddenly they weren’t. At some point, they had fallen asleep. (Y/N) was curled on her side being the big spoon to Dan, she had her head resting on his back, so she curved with him, they looked very peacefull sleeping on the Grump couch. The tv played the theme music that sounded like a lullaby so maybe that helped too.

A light knock on the door wasn’t enough to wake the two, “Hey guys, I think I forgot my dri-” Ross had entered the room to see to two friends cuddling on the couch, with a smirk Ross pulled out his phone to take a picture, “Smile love birds,” Once the picture was taken it was immediately posted to Instagram, *please tell me they finally confessed, please!* Posted and satisfied Ross went back to trying to find his lost idem and leave them to sleep.

They woke up the next morning, neither had moved from each other during the night, the only thing that woke them was the music coming from (Y/N) phone. They groaned as they stretched awake, Danny looked over at (Y/N) still rubbing the sleep from her (Y/E/C), a quick thought to how pretty you looked flashed through his brain, “Hey, good morning, sleep well?” Dan asked, “yeah, I slept great. Hey this isn’t weird right?” Dan stiffened slightly at the question, its not everyday you fall asleep cuddling your crush, play it cool, “Of course not, we’re friends remember?” Dan turned and smiled, “Yeah friends,” (Y/N) smiled back, trying to match his. Dan grabbed his phone to check the time, then look on to Instagram to see the notifications, Danny just stared at his screen in shock, damn it, Ross he thought to himself, what if (Y/N) saw this, what would happen, “Danny? You good?” Dan startled at the sound of her voice, “Um yeah, everything’s fine, just looking at a photo,” (Y/N) started to walk forward, “Lemme see,” Before Danny could do anything yn looked at his phone to see the picture of the two in an intimate cuddle, “We do look cute togeather,” she also read the caption, “am I that obvious,” the statement gave a Slap to dan, “wait, what?” he looked at her, confused and optimistic, “are you saying what I think your saying, (Y/N)?” please please please, “if you think I confessing about my crush on you then yes, yes I am,” she gave a worried smile, she really hoped Dan wouldn’t’ get mad. 

Dan did the opposite of what (Y/N) thought he was going to do, he grabbed her face and pressed his lips to hers, they parted after a few moments, “I’m not good with words first thing in the morning,” (Y/N) laughed, “I don’t mind. How about we go out to coffee and talk about this in more detail?” she said standing up and holding out her hand for Danny to take, “I’d love to,"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading it as I enjoyed writing it! Tell me what you think in the comments and leave me a Kudos, it always makes my day! If you have a request tell me or come to hang out on my Tumblr
> 
> https://fat-manatee-fun.tumblr.com


End file.
